Letting Him In
by DegrassiLover67
Summary: "See, you try to help me and you're so protective, almost too much, but you never tell me why!", He blurted out, with frustration. She looked at him with a mixture of shock and guilt. She knew she should tell him about last year, right then and there. But something stopped her. (TWO SHOT)


**Part One of Two! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Miles, what's wrong?!", Maya asks, concerned. Miles had just stormed out of their English class, and Maya, knowing something was up, had followed him. The two were now in the cold winter breeze, outside on the front steps of Degrassi.<p>

"Nothing, Maya. Just go back to class.", Miles said, emotionless. He was staring off into the distance, avoiding eye contact with Maya. She took a sharp breath in.

"Clearly something is! You've been acting weird ever since we broke up! I just want to help!", Maya begged, her eyes full of worry. She knew deep down something was bothering him, no matter how many times he denied it.

"I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm perfectly fine. Never better.", Miles said, but once again his words were empty. She looked at him, wary. He then proceeded to take a joint out and light it. Maya immediately swatted it out of his hand, and stomped it out.

"See, this is what I'm talking about! This isn't you! Skipping class! Getting high all the time! Ignoring your friends! None of this is you! I know you, Miles! And _this isn't you_!"

"Well, maybe you just _don't_ know me anymore!", Miles shot at Maya. She was taken back by this. He had never been harsh with her. Ever.

"Miles...", She barely whispered, trying to calm him down. Miles looked at the ground. Maya couldn't help but think of last year. He looked back up at her, and began to confess what was really going on.

"You want to know what's wrong Maya?", He asked rhetorically. She just stared at him in response.

"Well, what's wrong is that everyone leaves me, Maya. Nobody wants to stick around with me. My dad, my mom, Frankie, Hunter, and even Winston. Once he started dating Frankie, he forgot all about me.", tears formed in Miles' eyes, "And then the one person I thought actually loved me, the one person that I thought actually cared about me, left me. You know it hurt a lot, Maya."

"Miles, I...", Maya began, but trailed off, not knowing what to say. She had no clue how hurt he had been by the break up. She assumed he'd get over it, like he did with his break up with Zoe. And to be honest, Maya thought he had moved on, with Tristan.

"Nobody wants to get in too involved with me. Once they really get to know me, they run for the hills. Nobody cares about Miles Hollingsworth III.", Miles continued, his voice becoming shaky.

"But you have Tristan...", Maya remarked, her voice barely above a whisper. Miles shook his head.

"You don't get it Maya, do you?", He asked. She gave him a confused look. She couldn't figure out what he meant.

"I don't even like Tristan! He's just here to fill the void of not having you! Maya, Tristan is nothing compared to you! It's not even like he likes me! He just uses me as arm candy! Maya, I'm still in love with you!", Miles shouted. Maya stood in shock. She didn't know what to say. So many thoughts ran through her mind.

"I don't know what to say, Miles. You're scaring me.", Maya finally managed to get out. Her eyes began to fill with tears, as well.

"You always tell me that! I'm scaring you! But you don't give me a chance to explain! You just break up with me! Something else is bothering you and you're letting it destroy us!", Miles told her, with tears beginning to cloud his vision. Maya almost began to cry.

"I can't talk about it.", She choked out. Miles gave her a look of annoyance.

"See, you try to help me and you're so protective, almost too much, but you never tell me why!", He blurted out, with frustration. Maya looked at him with a mixture of shock and guilt. She knew she should tell him about last year, right then and there. But something stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you.", She said, quietly. So quietly it was barely audible.

"Of course you can't, because you can't trust me. Nobody can trust me. I'm just a mistake. I screw everything up. It'd be better for everyone if I was just gone.", He responded, with once again no emotion. And with that Miles stormed up the steps and through the front doors of the school. Maya was left standing in the cold, winter air alone. She could feel the wind blowing against her cheeks. All of this was too familiar to her. She couldn't let this happen again. Maya ran back into the school and immediately froze in her tracks. She saw something she never thought she'd see; Miles standing on the edge of the catwalk.

"Miles! No!", Maya shrieked as she ran towards him. Her heart was racing. All that was in her mind was that she couldn't let this happen again.

"I'm done. It's not like anyone will miss me.", Miles cried, right before stepping off the edge. Maya felt dizzy. Everything was in slow motion. She couldn't believe she just let this happen. She thought it was all her fault. Crying, Maya quickly ran towards Miles' limp body on the ground. She felt the tears running down her face as she checked to see if he was still breathing. She was relieved to find out that he was, but faintly. Sobbing, Maya grabbed her phone and called 911.

"I need an ambulance. My friend just tried to kill himself."


End file.
